<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virus by KellyDrake6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918562">Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6'>KellyDrake6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Protective North (Detroit: Become Human), Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada gets sick for the first time, north takes care of her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't unusual for north to see Ada storming up to her, normally it was to tell her about something she had learned or something cute she had seen, but didn't really understand why she was reacting in a certain way, today it seemed like no different "north, i think im dying" ada says when she gets to her. Usually north would laugh it off and ask her to explain what it was that she was feeling, but today something was different about the cute blonde in front of her, today her cheeks were flushed and rather blue. </p><p>North frowned slightly "what's your temperature?" She asks as she puts a hand on her forehead, pulling it away when she felt just how warm she was "um 102 degrees?" Ada replied, frowning in confusion as it rose slightly. North pulled her across new jericho, ignoring simon who asked her a question and Markus' curious head tilt, until they got to her room "lay on the bed, I'll find you something cooler to wear" she says watching as ada stumbled slightly, she quickly found an old shirt that simon gave her as well as some fluffy pj pants. </p><p>Once ada had changed and whined about the cold, she managed to get her to lay down "whats going on, north?" Ada asked as she began over heating "you caught the virus thats been going around" she responds while digging through the portable freezer for an ice pack or at the very least some chilled thirium. It took forever and north almost cursed markus out due to his love of iced thirium, but she found it hidden at the very back "fucking finally" she grumbles as she gets a delirious ada to sit up "whys a bat on ya head?" Ada asks between giggles. </p><p>For a few seconds north was concerned at just how high her temperature had risen, but rolled her eyes "they like me" she says trying and failing to hold back a smile as she broke up the thriuim until ada could drink it with a random crazy straw, left by connor after she had a bad day, she stayed close keeping an eye on her temperature by interfacing every now and again, ada had gone into stasis at this point but she was muttering such random things that north couldn't help the fond looks she would send every now and again. </p><p>Ada woke up with a start a few hours later, just as north was about to put an ice pack on her forehead "hey its okay" north mumbles as she watched her take a few deep breaths in, when they didnt seem to help calm her north rubbed her back "your safe, it was just a fever dream" she says as ada rests her head on her shoulder. North wrapped her arm around her which made ada move even closer "here hold this, it will cool you down quicker" she says as she offers the ice pack to her carefully, for a few seconds ada stared at it in confusion before grabbing it with shaky hands and placing it over her thirium pump with a soft sigh.</p><p>The two remained like this for the rest of the day, as ada continued drifting in and out of stasis and north holding her close, occasionally leaving the bed to get another chilled thirium.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>